


New Experiences

by Magin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Culture AU I guess, GamTav - Freeform, Gamzee is a great troll to cry on, M/M, Ocean, Oh yes and piles, Subjugglators, Trippy, Unsure!Tavros sometimes, cavalreapers, highbloods in hives, lowbloods live in the woods, pbj relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magin/pseuds/Magin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Tavros Nitram and all lowbloods live in the woods while the highbloods, whom are at war with lowbloods, live in nice hives. There are events that cause you to leave your safe woods and you end up on your own. For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Chapter 1 Your Village and New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> So I am uploading this in hopes that you will enjoy my silly things and so it can maybe give me a push to continue it. XD Hope you like it!
> 
> I can be found on my subpar tumblr:  
> http://magspanties.tumblr.com/  
> 

Prologue/Chapter 1 Your Village and a New Location

 

Your first and last name is Tavros Nitram and you are running from your home like the rest of your lowblooded friends and allies that could make it out alive while the attack ensued. You’re breathing heavy and are wondering where Tinkerbull could be since you last seen him before all of this mess.

 

As you look around you see little shadows moving quite fast through the trees surrounding you.  You hope you don’t have to be afraid of those because you aren’t sure those large, wiry bodies could graze lightly on the wood’s floor like that.

 

Then you notice it.

 

*Whack!*

 

A quick movement of some unknown object next to you is slammed against a tree that you just darted past. With it leaving behind a huge indent with splintering wood landing down on the upraised roots.

 

Now your mind races as you’re sure your pursuer is sure to catch up with you. You don’t have anywhere to run to except maybe in a sort of zigzag to throw them off. Your heart races as you make your decision and not a minute too soon as this object again hits another tree that would have been your head. You continue to run, thankful that all of the games and gathering food for the village seemed to increase your stamina (even if just a little bit) and you’re hoping the one behind you will soon show defeat and back off.

 

*Clack….Thud!*

 

A tree a good twenty feet from you falls down. You don’t dare look back to see who made that happen. The only thing you can do now is keep running and hope to find shelter somewhere in the woods where this chaos isn’t so close and discomforting. You feel your lungs start to sting after this huge chase and you start breathing heavier, but you are still trying not to let them hear you.

 

You don’t want to give up but you aren’t sure what all there is left to do. You start to feel more tired and feel like you should just give up. Why were you running anyways? All of your friends are back there along with your lusus as far as you were concerned and you ran instead of helping them. What a selfish move that was.  Just then you realize that the noise of heavier footsteps behind you has stopped but you don’t dare do the same.

 

What did your training teach you? Granted, you were just allowed to join the ranks of a trainee cavalreaper about a quarter of a sweep ago, but you still loved every minute of it. You were given a smaller lance to practice with the others as you built up body strength and learned a few maneuvers from one of the elders.  You loved being a part of everything the calvalreapers had to offer and you felt very confident every time you were able to take your sparring partner down.

 

Oh yes, now that you’re getting side tracked here, it was to help fellow lowbloods no matter what the cost. You were to show your worth and help others and to stand up to the highbloods. Yet, you didn’t do that. At the thought of this a deep frown appeared on your lips and your eyes started to become cloudy with tears trying to escape your big brown eyes.

 

A few bronze colored tears fall from your eyes and fall behind you as you run. You blink to clear your vision so you don’t run into anything. You notice that the moon is starting to make its way up to its peak in the sky, showing that night and darkness was at its fullest. You decide to slow down to a slight jog and then to a walk as you listen to the night wind blowing lightly in the trees.

 

Some of the woodbeasts are further ahead of you, but you hear a few of them saying here seems to be safe as they start to slow down and count their loses. You shiver at the wind and are at least glad that you brought your little over shirt instead of just wearing the t-shirt all of the lowbloods received after they ceased being wrigglers.

 

Your heart and breathing rate slows down as you continue to walk a little ways into the forest. You unconsciously run your fingers through your Mohawk and sigh lightly. After looking around and listening to the woods for a minute you decide to sit down next to a tree to think of your next plans.

 

There is no way you were going to go back to you village. If the subjugglators were gone you would still have to confront all of your village friends about your cowardice running and the village might be in such devastation...

 

Yes, the subjugglators. They consisted of anyone that believed in that stupid religion with mirthful messiahs and faygo drinking among other things. You know that’s who is behind this attack. They are highbloods who believe in the hemospectrum and that lowbloods deserve to be killed and be nonexistent.  A welcome mat to wipe your rust blood covered boots on, really.

 

You shake the thought away from your mind as you try to relax for what it was worth for where you are. You start to think of your friends and lusus and wonder if they are okay. You bite the inside of your cheek to keep the tears from forming and rolling down your cold cheeks again. But Aradia and her helpful smile; she was always helping you when you got injured. This smile and those heartfelt eyes were looking into your own eyes. And Tinkerbull, even though his hooves were sharp and not soft like any troll fingers, you would always become soothed by him stroking your Mohawk and wiping away your tears. Next there was a memory slowly rolling through, Tinkerbull and yourself sitting by a campfire talking about flying. Then Karkat is giving you this frown even though his eyes were showing just a twinge of happiness.

 

Karkat, he seemed to really be upset at you when you guys first met. What, with him always yelling at you and cursing at you so often. After he got to know you a little better though you realized it was because everyone in the village treated him different. This was something new to you because most everyone if not everyone treated others with the same respect. They didn’t look toward the hemospectrum as being anything other than a myth that only existed outside of your peaceful establishment. You ended up becoming good friends, or at least in your eyes, good friends with Karkat and you two talked about how everyone needed to stop thinking of this blood thing as a caste system and to just let all the different bloods live the same with the others.

 

You decide you shouldn’t stay here just in case the subjugglators decide to come back looking for others hidden in the woods. With a sigh you push your memories of your friends out of your mind and get up bidding farewell to the woodbeasts. 

 

You start walking towards the edge of the woods. You have never been past the edge of the woods but there were always rumors going around about what it was like. You remember hearing a few of the others talking about it being a wasteland with no one there and the houses are all burnt down from the subjugglators nasty violent attitudes. There was another popular rumor that there was gold paved roads and their houses reached close to seven stories if not higher along with other delicacies. You, right at this point and time, were just hoping you would be able to find somewhere to hide.

 

After a few more minutes of this trek you then see it: the edge of the woods.

 

You suck in a staggering breath waiting, not wanting to leave the woods. This was your only home where all of your friends were. Where you were raised.

 

You clench your fists as you walk toward the light and you don’t smell the crisp smell of the woods anymore, rather a large black foundation with a good five stories to it is in front of you looming over you. A new sound you have never heard of before makes noise in the slight background. It honestly frightens you and you look around getting ready to dash off if there was a highblood troll nearby ready to attack you. However, there was no such thing. There was however a very similar pile of trash that was like the ones back in his village only this one was higher and doesn’t seem to be kept in very good care.

 

*Swoosh! Crash!*

 

That noise. What is it?

 

You turn around and around again looking for the noise as you run just in case it is the subjugglators after you. You run for the first thing you see, the trash piling up next to the side of the big black foundation which you guessed was a “hive” as Aradia has told you about the living complexes the highbloods lived in outside of the woods. You never understood why they lived in these big boxes. You wouldn’t be able to commune with animals very well for one and there wouldn’t be any fresh breeze if you ever got hot. Not to mention you couldn’t go star gazing at night wishing you could fly like the cavalreapers could.

 

You smile at this thought. You wanted to fly so badly like the others. You look up and notice that at least the stars and the moon were the same here. You look around more and notice they have lanterns much like your village only they were up on high posts with solid looking walk paths below them. What a strange place indeed.

 

*Crash! Swoosh!*

 

You actually smile at the noise this time around as it has started to lull you to sleep. You lay down on your back with your hands around your stomach and slowly close your eyes, too tired from your run and scary encounters to really care. You hope though, as you are half in a dream state and half a wakeful state, that whichever troll owned this trash wouldn’t mind you curling up with the softest piles and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments let me know if a story should be continued! Hope you enjoyed this! :)


	2. You Meet an Unexpected Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are dreaming, but then you awaken and you meet a troll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this chapter is longer haha. Hope you enjoy it and yes, Gamzee is here now! Still up for ideas if anyone wants to give any!

CHAPTER 2 You Meet an Unexpected Troll

 

You dream somehow pleasantly well during that late night. You were dreaming of flying with the cavalreapers for quite some time. You imagined, smiling, while the sweet wood’s air running through your roughly shaped Mohawk and your uniform flapping freely in the wind as you were dreaming of flying high in the night sky. This was turning out to be the most marvelous dream you had had in a very long time regardless of what had happened not too long before. You then started to dream of your friends.

 

You saw Aradia from when you were just little trolls and she was teaching you how to talk to the animals. She herself couldn’t talk to them but with her telekinetic powers she knew the powers fell in around the same category of unique abilities. She was so kind to you and taught you many different herbs that could be mixed together to make a strong medicine and how to properly wrap leaves around wounds with ground up gleewood leaves in cuts and scrapes and they would be healed within the next day. You were so glad to have a good friend like Aradia.

 

Then there was this dream of your lusus Tinkerbull, sleeping on your shoulder as you are outside watching the as the sky started to slowly change from a night sky to an early morning. As the sun raises up you feel the warmth of its glow all over your skin like a light blush. You feel Tinkerbull’s tail swap at your nose gently, you brush off the feeling and continue to watch the beautiful view. This happens again and this time you start to get annoyed. He wouldn’t do this to you normally unless there was a very good reason for it. You make a deep sigh and you go to rub your nose from the newly felt itch but this time your small nose is pressed with a bit of an uncertain and sloppy push.

 

Instantly your eyes shoot open and the morning sun is starting to rise. Everything is a blur but there is a nice shadow blocking the brightest rays of the sun from your marvelous view. Ah, now you close your eyes and start to drift back to a nice sleep again.

 

Wait. What was blocking out the sun? A shadow?? You really don’t know if you want to know. However, curiosity soon rules over any fear you have.

 

Suddenly you open your eyes once again to the blurry shadow (thanks to the restful sleep everything is out of focus) and the first thought that runs through your mind is to grab your lance which you luckily brought with you. Your hand goes to the side hilt where the lance is, but it isn’t there. You know you’re in trouble now if you don’t get up and run. You know this is a troll who is higher than yourself in the hemospectrum and they don’t take kindly to lowbloods.

 

You are actually very surprised you aren’t dead yet. You blink, taking the thought out of your mind as you try to get up, but the world spins in every which way and you fall back down in a sighing heap in the trash pile.

 

Then there is a noise. A deep gravelly laugh escapes from the shadowed figure.

 

Next there is something you would never expect to happen (besides the laugh that is). There is a honk from a horn and then your eyes go wide in horror. You think this will be the end of you, you let out a slight yelp, closing your eyes tightly, sucking in a breath and putting your hands up to guard your face. You are helpless now and there is no stopping the killing that is about to commence.

 

So…where is the agonizing pain?

 

Your body is still holding your breath when you hear another laugh escape from the darkness around you.

 

“Haha, whoa motherfucker. I ain’t going at and hurting another brother.” The troll sounds to have this deep, calm voice. Maybe too calm you think.

 

You let your breath roll out slowly from your mouth as you put your hands down and open your eyes tentatively to the speaking silhouette. You now can see a few more details; very large horns erupt in a slightly curving shape out from a huge mess of curls on the top of the troll’s head. You blink again and notices there are different colored clubs in a pack behind the figure as it leans down closer to you. You smell something sweet and yet sour curling out of its mouth at the same time as it spoke to you.

 

Your brain has no Idea how to process any of these strange predicaments. You just left your home and you are by a troll hive and you haven’t even been killed yet. What kind of luck were you having today? Before you could utter anything the shadow speaks again as it leans back but it still has a poor posture.

 

“Well, you can’t be laying in my trash like that all motherfuckin’ day. Let’s get you up outta there.”

 

The figure then stands up and you see how lanky this troll is. They seemed like a tower reaching toward the highest point in the sky from where you were laying and looking up to it. There is a large purple grey skinned hand reaching down to you and you still notice that the large troll has to lean down in order for its hand to be in arm’s length. You lightly bite your lip and go for the troll’s hand as you see the too large fingers and nails, being careful not to cut your soft palm on them. The troll’s hands are so coarse but are also so freezing, more so than any frozen lake you have ever touched before.

 

In one smooth shoulder-wrenching pull and you are now standing and you are now eye to eye with the troll. The first thing you notice about this troll is it is male like yourself (if the voice didn’t give it away, but you were probably to dazed to really notice at the time) and is about your age. He also has on face paint. White and a dark shade of grey like clowns makeup that has been carefully put on around his eyes, mouth, cheeks, and temples. With closer inspection he has large scary fangs protruding from his lazy smile. You swallow reflexively because of the frightening fangs as you look into the dark glazed over purple eyes of your helper.

 

“Uh…thanks…” You stammer out as you pull your eyes down, unsure of how to make out of the situation or what to say, especially with those scary fangs…regardless of the facial expression they came with. One question that really came to mind is, why is this clown troll so calm and being so nice to you anyways?

 

“No problem my motherfucking brother. Shit, you’re at least tall as me huh, mother fucker?” The troll says with some surprise to his voice. You are wondering if he is being serious or mocking your height as you bring your lips together.

 

The troll’s vocabulary seems to be a bit offensive or at least it should be, but his voice doesn’t sound like he is directing any sort of anger or negative emotion whatsoever in anyone’s direction. In fact it sounded quite the opposite, quite calm and truly amazed.

 

Your brown eyes then move up to look up at him and then you look down at the troll’s outfit. There are well defined muscles forming around the torso and sleeves of a subjugglator uniform.

 

Subjugglator uniform?

 

There is no way this troll is a subjugglator. You wonder how he got this expensive jacket, or rather how he stole it. You also notice this troll seemed to have very bad hygiene. His cheap polka dot pajama pants seemed to be very dirty and having little rips and tears here and there, but he doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest. The only made up pieces of his outfit seemed to be his makeup and subjugglator jacket.

 

You shake your head at this thought and look at the troll’s face again trying to avoid staring at the large fangs sticking out. You are getting ready to ask the troll why he is being so nice to you but again, you are interrupted by the troll.

 

“Oh! The name’s Gamzee!” The slouch postured troll chimes in. His eyes seem to brighten a bit as he says his name to you.

 

“Uh…I’m T-Tavros.” You say in response and look at the troll’s eyes once more. You couldn’t help but give a small smile and feel more at ease. “Tavros Nitram.”

 

 “Oh that’s strict, if we are going to get our formal on let me start this shit over. I’m Gamzee Makara.” He seems genuinely pleased that he now knows the other troll’s name. You aren’t sure if he ever stopped smiling but his smile seemed to get a bit bigger after hearing your name. You notice then as your eyes go to his mouth that he has even more sharp teeth that were hidden behind his lips. Luckily for you they aren’t as large as his ever protruding fangs.  The made up clown troll then reaches to his back and pulls out something from the bag that held his juggling pins. “This miraculous shit looked to be yours. Was all layin down giving it’s chill on like you in the mother fucking pile. Thought I’d pick it up.” He speaks as he holds out the lance to you.

 

“Oh…thanks.” you murmur as you examine it quickly and take it from him. You stick it in your hilt on the side of your belt. There is a nice familiar weight now on your hip once more.

 

*Swoosh. Crash!*

 

There’s that sound again. Your eyes light up with a sense of some kind of danger nearby with a slight spark of curiosity in your eyes as well. Your heart just about skipped a beat as that mysterious noise made its appearance after a while of hiatus.

 

Gamzee must have noticed this because then he spoke. “That shit is the ocean brother!” He then starts to sound pretty excited as he must find it strange for one to not know what the ocean was.

 

“The ocean?” you ask in utter confusion. You have never heard of this word before. You try to rack your brain to make sure it wasn’t mentioned before. “Why is it here? What purpose does it serve?” You were hoping these questions weren’t going to lead to some huge monster that Gamzee took care of, maybe the ocean is his lusus and you were going to be sacrificed. You breath out and push this thought out of your head, you need to give this troll a bit of slack, at least for now since you haven’t died.

 

The troll straightens up and a bit and a chuckle reverberates in his mouth and body as he puts his hands to his sides. He then rubs an eye with the jacket’s sleeve (to your disdain, because he is then getting the oily makeup all over the expensive sleeve) and he replies, “Yeah, but maybe I’ll show it at you after I’m getting some motherfucking zzz’s on. Been fuckin off out here for too long.” He says with a slight yawn showing more of his teeth as his lips stretch. He then continues to say, “Why don’t you just sleep at my hive?” His voice sounds sincere as he points with a long thumb toward the large black building with the five stories.

 

Then words and sentences are swimming through your brain.  He was asking you to just stay in his hive. Not to mention he lives in a hive, not in the little tents and small structures you lived in in the woods. You don’t know if you could trust this purple tinted troll named Gamzee or not. However there is a weight on your side that gives you a bit of comfort. Your lance was given back to you, so you could at least protect yourself if you needed to.

 

You just hope you wouldn’t have to.

 

You just met Gamzee after all, but he did promise to show you the ocean after you both have rested. The place did seem to be quite huge, on just the outside so maybe there was a nice warm bed waiting inside.

 

“Oh…well…I’m not really sure…” Your slight stutter and nervousness shows through in this sentence. You are looking up at the big hive you were just being asked to stay at now.

 

“I will show you at the place. Come on, bro!” Gamzee said as he started off toward the large hive which he called his own.

 

Well, you didn’t have any choice now but to follow the lanky troll or run. There wasn’t much of anywhere to run to and you sigh as you follow the subjugglator cosplay troll to his hive.

 

Gamzee fiddles with the door knob before realizing it was locked and he bites his tongue to hold back a laugh. He pulls out keys from his polka dot pajama pants and unlocks the door and moves out of the way so you can come in.

 

You feel the clown watching you as your large horns come in along with the rest of you. You are carefully watching your horns in the doorway so you don’t ruin anything. Your eyes become huge as you look around and you notice a slight fidget from the other troll as he looks at your reaction.

 

“Glad you like it! This is a bitchtits of a hive huh?” Gamzee spits out as he closes the door. He looks like he then could pass out at any minute. He then half murmurs half slurs out, “Shit, I am at tired.”

 

“Oh…it’s alright, we can sleep. Just uh…show me where a couch (you hope that was the right word) is and I can sleep there.” you say with enthusiasm in your voice as you smile deeply while looking around at all of the purple décor of the entry way. It is filled with high tech gadgets you don’t even know what they do, there is solid framework, stairs, and a full ceiling up above just for starters.

 

“Yeah, right this way.” Gamzee slurs out as he starts walking down a long hallway and turns left to another room. You follow behind looking at the strange clown pictures hanging in the hallway’s walls. The room he takes you to is just a regular bedroom with a pile of horns in one corner, a bed and an unused box that they use for many different activities, too bad you have forgotten the name, on a plain desk in the other corner.

 

You are excited about this and you walk into the room looking at what Gamzee finds simple to be something you shall treasure as you will fall asleep, forever keeping these things in your memory. This turned out to be a pretty good morning for you, you think. “Uh…thanks so much…uh…bro” You try out this used vocabulary from the other troll tentatively.  This earns you a more lop-sided smile from your host.

 

Gamzee thinks nods lightly at this and his eyes droop but his face still is of happiness.

 

“It’s all cool here. I’m going to sleep up some zzz’s bro.” Gamzee then turns to you and waves as he leaves you to your own devices in the room. He walks up to the top flight of the stairs. He hops gracefully for his height into the horn pile and finds a Redpop Faygo bottle in the mix. He takes a swig after listening to the long fizz of the fizzy miraculous drink. Then, after all of the mirthful honks and fizz he goes to sleep drooling slightly with a bottle of the carbonated beverage in his hand.

 

You breathe in the room and look at the horns. They remind you of the exact one Gamzee had when you had first met him this morning. You had so much to look at, you wanted to leave and explore this hive a bit quite badly, but you start to feel very sleepy and your body seems to be chained to lead. You climb into the purple soft cool bed and lay down thinking of hopefully being able to look more around the hive tomorrow and the ocean. You hope you will like the ocean.

 

You think of a few questions as they seem to run past. What would you do with the ocean? Is it so common for other trolls other than the ones in your village? You smile at all of your adventures and you fall into a wonderful sleep about Gamzee being such a good troll to you and you try to dream up what the ocean is but it ends up turning into a  dream of flying again with your lovely Tinkerbull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Yay end of Chapter 2! Hope it was to your liking. Let me know with comments and kudos if I should continue this! :o)


	3. Wandering Around and Green Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wander around and you find an interesting thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop. I don't know how to use this site apparently. XD Also, always up for ideas and suggestions unless otherwise said so. Oh and apparently I can post more than two chapters hee...Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Where You Wander Around and Find Green Pie

 

You wake with a start as you are suddenly sweating even though the where you are is nice and cool. Your blood is pumping quite fast so much so that you can hear it in your ears and it sort of scares you. Nightmares aren’t something that really happens to you, especially since you only dream of flying, but maybe now you do because of what happened to your village. You look around just to be sure you’re in the same place you last remember you decided to leave and that somehow another highblood found you and took you away. 

 

You see purple everywhere around the room, with nice, soft purple sheet wrapping up around your body. You look more to the side of you and find a desk with a husktop (you have finally remembered the word) sitting on top of it and on the floor a pile of horns that Gamzee, your host likes to carry around with him.

 

Nope. Okay so you are still in the very same place you fell asleep in. You sit up and breathe slowly as you consciously slow down your heart and try to calm yourself. You shove the sheets off to one side and you dangle your feet off the left side of the bed. You still try to contain the feeling of uneasiness as you set your feet down on the cool wood floor. You ease yourself up as to not cause any dizziness and walk over to the door that leads your room to the hallway.

 

Should you get out and look around and be curious or go back to sleep? Why do you even bother asking yourself this question? Of course you’re going to get out and look around. This is a hive after al. Many of your friends and cavalreaper pals have only heard of such a thing. They would be so jealous to be in your shoes right now.

 

Your hand reaches for the gold doorknob that shines in the setting suns light. You hold a breath as you open the door slowly hoping the house doesn’t wake up and find out you’re still awake. The door is now halfway open and you can now just about slide through the opening sideways.

 

*Creeeaaakkk*

 

A low and harsh groan sounds from your door and you are frozen in fear. Just because Gamzee was being nice, didn’t mean he wasn’t a grouch if he was disturbed. Or worse, if he was some crazy troll that wakes up while the other half of him sleeps.

 

Your eyes go big at this thought as you start to produce gooseflesh all around your body. The air is suddenly colder and you hope it’s just some sort of draft that is coming in from somewhere in this newly looking hive. Probably not. You listen closely for any sign or sound of someone being there, but there is nothing. It is eerily silent if nothing else. You must be imagining this, it wasn’t this type of quiet just a minute ago.

 

A frown pulls on your face as you can now move. You get ready to close the door slowly again as if to block out the silence that has befallen the air. There is no need for this for as fast as that feeling had risen in your chest and your skin it disappears. You breathe lowly and contemplate what you are to do now. You pull your lips together and make a decision. You’re still going to explore this huge place.

 

You slowly slip out of the crack that you have made with the door and you watch your horns as it is the last thing to leave your room. You look around and see to empty dark sides of the purple carpeted hallway. Well, left or right, which way? You decide for the right which was the way you originally had come with Gamzee, or at least you are pretty sure. Sometimes these large hallways confused you and you knew there was more than one as par to when you saw at least two more on your way to your room.

 

You continue your stroll down and notice some of the pictures. All of the trolls had on clown makeup similar to Gamzee’s but they were shaped in different ways on their faces. It seemed there were two other clown trolls like Gamzee, one was much larger than him and one that was roughly the same as Gamzee himself.

 

Again you feel a coldness that rushes at your body and you freeze in your tracks as you only dare move your eyes to see if there is something near you. You are yet again recuperated with nothing but silence and the dark hallway you are still walking in. You almost feel your feet get the best of you and start heading back to your door but curiosity takes over this sensation and you continue down. You then get back to the front of the hive with large tapestry in one corner a pile of horns next to this corner with pie tins strew about and the stairs to your right.

 

You look at the stairs and you decide you’re going to at least see how stairs work. Do you just stand on them and they move you or do you have to expend action in order to go anywhere? You put one foot on the bottom step and look up. Wow, sure is a bit of a way to walk or climb up these stairs. Maybe you’ll just go to the next place instead of all the way up. You climb up them with ease and you smile to yourself as you yet again make more accomplishments than most or maybe any of your friends have.

 

There, you see is the next floor, if you remember is the right word for it, to explore. You then move over to reach the floor and continue your way down yet another hallway. It seems they are decorated with just about the same decorations and pictures except you see one door at the very end of the hallway is a jar slightly.

 

Now you really must ask yourself, that thing that was trying to creep up on you and make you freeze in every which way, was it there in that room? You gulp as you have now stopped and are looking at the cracked door in wonder. If you find out what that thing is maybe it won’t be bad like Gamzee. Gamzee lives here, right? So it can’t be anything terribly bad. In fact by the state of the hive you wonder if Gamzee lived by himself in this huge place.

 

This then brings about a good memory as you continue toward the room down the hallway. This hallway wasn’t as neat as the other however. There was bottle of what said “Faygo” which you will have to ask Gamzee what that is when you see him, along with other items such as paper wads, clothes, horns (which you are careful not to step on) and other miscellaneous things about in random places. You are grateful for the few darkened windows in the hallway that has kept you from tripping or stepping on anything.

 

You see the open door just a few steps from where you are and you walk a bit faster to get there. You move your hand to the door’s middle panel and you push it open a bit and slide your head in sideways. It looks to be another bedroom. Only it is far larger than yours, it is filled with those Faygo bottles, pie tins, all of those things that you have seen in this hive so far. Nothing out of the ordinary. You decide no one is in the room so you slide in more until you’re completely in the room and notice it has some sort of colorful paint all over the walls.

 

The bed is much larger than yours, about three times the size of your full bed downstairs. The sheets and cover is thrown on the ground and there are a few punch marks in the wall. Then you see it, a large throne type of chair in the other corner of the room. Only as you look closer you see something that frightens you. A skull of a fairybull, just like Tinkerbull, hanging from one of the rods that are up past the back of the throne. You cringe and feel very faint. You then slip out of the room as fast as you can and make for the stairs not wanting to look back at that room ever again.

 

You wonder if that was Gamzee’s room. Why would anyone have a skull of a nice beast that wouldn’t hurt anyone? You are very confused by this development and you are now getting closer to the stairs. Just as you put a foot on the first step to go back down you hear someone walking the hallway behind you. Luckily it is dark in the hallways so you haven’t been spotted yet. You don’t know how close they are or where they are going but you can’t be seen snooping around so you dash back in the hallway and open up the closest door to you and close it silently behind you.

 

Around you is a large purple jewel encrusted mirror with two sinks on either side of the large reflective object. You see a toilet and a bathtub and calm down as you slide down to the floor in a sitting position. You don’t hear anyone trying to get to the door not footsteps from outside. You relax and then you try to push the fairybull’s skull out of your memory. You collect yourself and put an ear against the door to see if anyone is coming and it is silent again. You stand up , open the door and quickly climb down the stairs going through the right hallway to get back to your safe (so you hoped) room. However, you hear a noise coming from the far end of the hallway as your hand is on your doorknob.

 

You have had enough adventure but then you hear a voice whom you know well now and decide it should be okay to check out what Gamzee is doing, right? You walk farther and you end up in a well lit kitchen with everything that could ever be wanted. You even see some appliances you were not taught in your schooling. You see Gamzee with a new outfit on, or rather he just changed into a large black baggy tshirt with a purple symbol on it, much like yours, and black pajama pants with grey dots on them. Gamzee is also wearing a neon green apron with same color droplet stains on the front of it and a purple oven mitt on his left horn.

 

Gamzee waves lazily at you. You notice his makeup and his hair is all tussled and messed up in a few different ways and he looks to be pretty tired if nothing else. As you look at his appearance, you notice there is red running from the corner of his mouth. This doesn’t freak you out too much, but you wonder if that is some mutant’s blood crusted on his sleepy face or something else. You decide not to ask as the skull flashes in your head for a quick second.

 

“Whoa brother, what’s up and scaring you?” He asks as he looks at you as his crooked smile fades a bit. “Is it all because of my motherfucking makeup? I haven’t been thinked of doing this shit yet.” His crooked smile comes back as he comes to an idea. He then puts a hand around his mouth and finds the red stain and licks it off his face with a long purple tinted tongue.  “Wicked elixir left up on my face.” He chuckles at his discovery and swallows as he puts his tongue back in his mouth.

 

You stare at him and then you calm down a bit. “Uh…what is wicked elixir?”

 

“Motherfucking Faygo motherfucker.” His eyes catch yours for just a second then they roam over to the the oven as you smell something baking.

 

 You are very surprised to see that Gamzee can bake. You didn’t expect him to be able to do that, no offense to him of course, you just felt it was more of a job for someone with a different, disposition, if you will. Faygo, that was the bottles that were all over the floor that you saw.  At least you don’t have to ask him what it was now.

 

“Oh, well that’s interesting?...I have never heard of it before until now, actually.” You reply as you look at the oven and at him and wonder if he knows the mitt is on his horn.

 

“Almost baked brother. I’m legit excite to have this pie baked. Yeah I can get you some sicknasty Faygo brother.” He says as he looks at the oven then at you. His crooked smile expands as he walks out of the kitchen and comes back with a red glass bottle labled Faygo and hands it to you. You accept it and as you are getting ready to take the cap off he stops you by saying this, “Whoa mother fuck, slowing it down. The miraculous fizz has to slowly form out of the bottle as it makes its ways to our righteous awaiting ears.” He looks at you again and one side of his face lifts up as he moves over to the oven looking at the contents inside again.

 

“Oh…okay I’ll take it slow then.” You say as you slowly open the bottle and you hear the miraculous fizz reach its way out of the bottle and into your ears. It did sounds pretty awesome and you hear Gamzee chuckle as he hears this too.

 

“Fuuuuck. That was bitchtits fresh mother fucker.” He says as he looks at you. “Damn, where the motherfuck did that shit going to?” He asks as he stands up straight looking around with a confused on his face.

 

Before you take a swig of the elixir you ask, “You mean your oven mitt?” He nods in reply thinking hard as he tries to remember where it was. “It’s on your head Gamzee.” You put a slight giggle at the end of this statement. You can’t believe he forgot something like that on his own horn.

 

You take a swig of the elixir and there is this bubble froth that explodes with a red berry flavor in your mouth as you swallow it down. You actually really like it and you smile at this new experience.

 

“Shit brother, thanks so much.” He says as he reaches for the mitt and opens the oven. He pulls out a pie tin with lime green liquid oozing and steaming from the tin. He kicks the over door shut with a foot and then sets the pie tin down on the table across from you and he smiles down at you. “You are going at this wicked noise today.” He says as he sits down in the chair lazily across from you watching you as you put the cap back on the bottle.

 

“What is it Gamzee?” You ask with true unknown feeling about this pie as it sits across from the both of you cooling and steaming its way around the purple kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soper Slime Pie just in time for 4/20 XD yayyy? Hehehe. Let me know what you think of this and if I should continue it by comments and/or kudos!


	4. Getting Trippy and the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to try some of this Sopor of Gamzee's and this is a very strange feeling. You then are taken to the ocean which you have been wanting to go to for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! }:o)

Chapter 4 Getting Trippy and the Ocean

 

The steam from the green liquid that is bellowing out of the pie tin catches your attention for a quick second before you are brought back to the purple colored and decorated kitchen of the troll you have just met. You wait for a reply and your brown eyes glide over to the troll with the tangled gravity defying hair who finally speaks to you.

 

“That is Sopor my brother and we are going at have some of this wicked liquid before we continue on with our quests. Sound tight at you?” Gamzee asks as his purple eyes roll over the steam and follow your eyes until both of your eyes meet.

 

For some reason you don’t feel at all scared or worried as you had earlier today before going into this kitchen. You feel that you can truly start to come out of your shell and that this “Sopor” as it was called is something that won’t harm you. This is of course what you start to think at first, before the other side of your brain starts to tell you that it could be poisoned. Or some sleeping concoction that will cause you to awake with your foot cut off. You swallow loudly at this thought before pushing it away after thinking some more.

 

“Why don’t you, uh, try it first” you say. Nice save too. He will never think of poisoning something he will eat. Genius you.

 

“Of motherfucking course. To show this brother who this is done.” The purple blooded troll says as he sticks four of his fingers in the now cooled tin. His long cold fingers pull out half liquid, half gelatin green substance and he slurps it up not missing a single drop. He smiles at you with his sharp fangs having a light coat of green on them now. “Your noisy turn.”

 

You feel his purple eyes look at you as you wipe a sweaty palm on the pants you’re currently wearing. Your mouth waters as you dip two fingers in the substance and you hear Gamzee chuckle as you bring them out and to your mouth.

 

You can smell the rancid smell as you breathe it in before you open your mouth and insert it into your own mouth. Just as you saw Gamzee do you swallow it and the after taste is a mixture between an old dinner meal you made of the dried leaves (you really didn’t care for) and the smashed berries with a tart sweet taste. You immediately feel it hit your stomach and yet you feel no difference what so ever.

 

Is anything supposed to happen to you? Maybe it is a form of lowblood poison that takes a minute to set in.

 

The highblood must have noticed your worry from your face because he suddenly says as you put your hand down, “Don’t worry, it just took a few good minute to work properly. It’ll be wicked legit once it goes to going.” He says and you look up and see his lopsided grin which is starting to remind you of the smile Aradia would always give you. Perhaps he really wasn’t going to hurt you?

 

You start to feel a bit numb after you see Gamzee dip his fingers a few more times into the liquid.

 

After a few more times of flying by of time you really start to feel something. You feel all of the strange sounds of the house and yet you can only focus on them for a few seconds as they fade away. You hear a scooting and everything feels like it’s in slow motion. You look up and feel a smile creep on your face as you see Gamzee walking to the nozzle type water sprayer.

 

All the sudden you start to see the purple walls have three layers of circles each going at different paces either clockwise or counterclockwise. You feel your chair with your hands planted firmly on your sides and it feels of paper material. You thought you heard someone say something but you’re too busy looking around the floor.

 

The floor is now turning into a large black ocean and it is raising. Your eyes follow it up as it raises higher and higher. It is almost to the point of you getting drowned but it soon dissipates into a checkered steam and you see Gamzee looking at you from the other side.

 

Then this is where you start to freak out. All of these things are starting to happen and you feel like you might get sick so you call out to the one troll who is there.

 

“Gamzee…I really am not…feeling well..” You say but your voice travels and you soon forget what you say. You’re met with some inaudible noise and you feel something of certain mass and light strength on your shoulder. You move your head slowly not to get any sicker and you see the troll who gave you a bed and a place to stay. The troll who also gave you this Sopor which is giving you a slightly horrible anxiety attack.

 

“…calm down brother…” You finally hear some words and you breathe out and the hand leaves your shoulder and you see purple everywhere.

 

For some reason there are two purple orbs that stand out the most in this entire scene as you look down at the table. You see them shine and they turn into two purple moons which then turn into two woodbeast eyes that look back at you with a certain chirp.

 

“..get…..ocean…” the last word. Ocean. That seems like something you could do as soon as this starts to allow you to move. You know you can’t move right now so you try to shake your head.

 

“Don’t think I can walk…yet” you reply to the voice as you close your eyes. This doesn’t help as you only feel dizzy so you open your eyes and you see that you are sitting up straight.

 

You are looking into Gamzee’s glazed over eyes and he just chuckles lightly at you as he suddenly disappears. Did he get up and walk or can he do magic now? You aren’t quite sure which it was.

 

~   ~   ~

 

The wind is suddenly blowing into your Mohawk and there are the familiar sounds you heard before. You also notice you are bouncing up and down. There is the feeling of something that is a bit less numb rubbing against your face now. It feels a bit coarse and you realize it is hair. Dark, frizzy, messy hair. You look down and you see that you’re being carried on the back of Gamzee.

 

*Crack. Swoosh. Splash.*

 

The ocean. You are able to get the fog away from your thinking process now and you look down at Gamzee. He is taking you to the ocean which you wanted to see since you first heard it. You feel the Sopor start to wear off finally with a few side effects of numbness and a few clouds in your brain here and there.

 

“We’re going to the ocean??” You can’t help but try to hide the excitement in your voice. You feel very joyous of the fact and you actually don’t mind being carried like this since you really didn’t trust your walking skills. You’re wondering how Gamzee was able to carry you let alone walk.

 

“This is the motherfucking ocean. It is sweet as bitchtits elixir and great at everything excite.” He says as he gets closer to the water and he slumps down. You tentatively get down and stand next to him as you feel a bit wobbly.

 

You sit down in the sand and feel it between your fingers as it starts to get a grainy texture of the ground tree bark you once made with the after effect of numb softness. Your eyes swim around as you suddenly hear the ocean talk to you.

  
*Swoosh. Crack.*

 

The last noise…your friends and comrades. Your sparing partners for your trainee lessons. A frown appears on your face but it doesn’t last long as you are asked a question from the smiling clown troll. His eyes are still glazed over with a certain caring look. His eyes roam over your face as he looks like he is trying to focus on you as he asks his question.

 

“How old up is at this troll brother?” He asks with his smile and his large fangs showing as he swirls a finger in the grainy sand.

 

“I am 9.2 sweeps.” You hear your voice come out and you realize you are more aware of everything that is going around but the numbness still doesn’t leave.

 

Gamzee chuckles a bit at this and he looks down at his hand which is moving around. “That motherfucking is legit at right? I am the same whimsical sweep counter.” He then looks up at you after this and then looks over at the ocean as it makes its noises. “Get on brother at feel the mirthful waves washing your body newly.”

 

You understand that he means waves as the rolling water that is coming to the sand so you stand realizing that you have better footing and you can walk over to the water. You take your shirt and shoes off all of a sudden as well as your lance from your side. You then walk lightly into the waves. You feel the sudden coldness against your feet as you start to walk in more.

 

The cold water washes up over your knees now and you feel the waves washing all over your body and around you. This is a new feeling for you. As if many Tinkerbull tongues were licking against your skin in a light force. It almost tickles as you walk further in until the waves go to your chest. This feeling of being soaking wet with one wave and then the retreat of it is very interesting to you. You soon get caught up in picturing all of the Tinkerbull tongues surrounding you and you can’t help but let out a laugh.

 

There is another sound and as you turn around and a wave hits your back in a nice manner. You see Gamzee who joins you and you both walk around as he laughs and jokes around. He occasionally pushed water at you as you try to block it with your hands and you would repeat the process to him and you both end up laughing.

 

You see Gamzee float in the water on his back somehow and he tries to teach you but you just tell him after the side effects of the Sopor wears off you can try again. At this point and time you feel happy enough to just push water at each other and to get caught up in the merriment than to lay back.

 

~       ~      ~

 

Soon you both come back to the sand and lay down. You feel your entire body is a bit tired from the light beating of the waves from the ocean. You really enjoyed this however and you can’t help but smile as you are lying down with Gamzee next to you. The water has pushed your muscles around in some sort of massage so you become pretty relaxed just laying here.

 

There is a salty smell all around you as your head moves on your arms and you realize the waves are hitting your feet. There is still a bit of numbness as you feel the grains of sand against your wet skin, hair and horns. You look over at the purple highblood who is sprawled in a chaotic position. His long arms are twisted around him and one of his knees is sticking up in the air.

 

At this time he honks and he then his head moves over and you both lock eyes. His black messy hair is even messier but it is flat against his face still showing the curls and his clown make up is completely taken off. You see his strong jaw and his high sharp cheek bones jutting out slightly. His face shape is something you have never seen with a lowblood and you are quite fascinated with it.

 

Before you can get anymore into the interesting highblood’s face he asks you another question. Always with questions for you (not that you yourself don’t have questions; he is just more open in asking you suppose).

 

“You’re a true rust blood aren’t you brother?” Gamzee asks with certain interest and yet he doesn’t say “rust blood” with any negative connotation so you feel comfortable in answering.

 

“Yes, I am actually. I came from the woods…” You cut yourself off before continuing, trying to keep the flashbacks away. “…you noticed the branded scare on my hip didn’t you?”

 

The picture of the Taurus symbol from many sweeps ago sting in your mind.

 

 You were but a small little troll just out of wriggler age and you are pulled from your camp to a small tent to be branded. You were in line with the rest of the rust bloods as some looked nervous others brave for the rest. Your eyes swam around and you felt very nervous. You then were soon at the top of the line as you were pushed in by a large cold hand. You closed your eyes after you saw the bright orange flashing in the darkness. You felt the unbearable sting and sizzle of your skin. You smelled the flesh burning and you felt like you were about to get sick. It was later all over and as you were tremendously sore they just pushed you out. You had trouble walking due to the soreness from the skin and muscles for a week or so afterwards.

 

You are brought back to the ocean as it makes a curling wave hit to your toes and you get salt blasted into your nose.

 

He just nods in an answer and he then stays quiet. You expected him to say something more on the subject but you decided not ask. You knew he was a highblood. Still, you were unsure of how to ask him how high his blood rank was. You were curious especially now that he knew yours. Will he change and want to kill you like the rest of the highbloods would? You sure hope not.

 

~     ~     ~

 

You awake with your body sprawled out a bit from sleep and your body tingles with a shiver. You sit up and notice that the numbness still has left and the two suns are still out so too much time hasn’t passed. Gamzee is already sitting up and a gravelly laughter, just like from when you first met, comes out from his throat.

 

“Sleep as long as all you need at.”

 

He speaks as he stands up and you notice that he is very well built. He has scars all over his body however some are very long and jagged going all across his abs and some around his blood pumper area. His skin is a purple grey and you then notice, as he turns his back to you, a large symbol that looks to have been carved with some sharp tool into the back of his neck. You cringe at the thought of this and you slowly move your eyes across his back and shoulders realizing he has sun spots all over. He must sit in the sun for hours on end. You also notice that he has a few freckles on his broad shoulders. You almost feel bad for him and you wonder just how he got all of those scares.

 

Gamzee puts a shirt on and he turns back to you. He must not have realized you were look at his skin and scars. “Ready to get in and eat some warm food?” His smile gets bigger as he sees you get up and he looks over your body slightly as you walk to him. “Freckles all over your body brother. That is a mirthful miracle that I could set my eyes on.” He tells you as walks a bit to the side of you before going into the door of his hive and he lets you in.

 

You get guided to the kitchen as he gets a lazy posture once again and he starts to pull food from different places in the kitchen. He turns around and he laughs. You know he’s about to speak but this is cut short as you both hear a knock on the door. You see Gamzee ‘s eyes have less of glazed look and his smile fades.

 

He looks at the door expectantly and he suddenly puts a finger in his ear and wiggles it. He looks over to you with all numbness now gone from his eyes. He looks very worried for the first time and you aren’t sure what to do or where to go as you are frozen in the kitchen chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is an okay chapter after I haven't written anything from scratch in a while. >.> Who could be knocking hehehe...
> 
> P.S. Is 9.2 sweeps 20 years old?? O.o I hope it's correct.
> 
> Kudos/Comments or both let me know that I should continue this! Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Doodle/Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freckllessss
> 
> Okay I made a quick Tavros x'D
> 
> Another Tavros o.O

Decided to use an old picture from my Tumblr for Gamzee sort of xD I may or may not make Tavros...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pff may or may not make Tavros Magin said. Look at the 2:1 ratio of Gamzee to Tavros now. };D


	6. What Visitors?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are impatient visitors waiting for Gamzee and Tavros. What could they want and who are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys it has been a long while since I have updated any story! Sorry for the wait!
> 
> I'm glad to be back! Hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I did typing it. :D

Chapter 5 What Visitors?

 

You look over at the troll who had called you by brother many a time you were here in this huge hive of his. You haven't once seen him become so serious and straight faced the entire time you have been here. What could that knocking be on the other side of the door?

 

You can't even fathom who or what could be on the other side. You just wait frozen in your chair knowing that if one of the chillest, laid back trolls you have ever known becomes serious that it's something either very good or very bad.

 

The cool color eyed troll looks over at the door as the methodical yet loud banging continues in your wake and he decides then is the time to change the tune of what's been going on. He suddenly moves over toward the door very slowly and in graceful steps. The knocking becomes even louder somehow and he then puts a finger to his ear looking at you. There are purple colored tears welling up in his eye sockets as he looks to you.

 

This really, really confuses you and you no longer know what to do. What the hell is going on? Just why?

 

Before anymore questions could go through your head you suddenly see that Gamzee is tilting his head toward the entry way that leads back into the hallway. As if he wants you out of the kitchen. Maybe he has company that he forgot about (which wouldn't really be surprising to you). Yet...there is something a little off about his eyes. It's the way the gleam in them have changed over the course of the knocking and him stick a finger in his ear. He looks quite scared so maybe this isn't a friendly troll or whatever it is that is at the door.

 

You pick up harder bangs at the door and the door starts to bend at the large weight put on it. This then you now know that this is someone or something that is going to come in regardless if they are invited. You take a quick glance at Gamzee one last time before you run off down the hallway. You keep your feet up with your pace and you sprint past the room you stayed at. As you reach the stairs you hear the same loud banging going on at the front of the door and it looks like it will give way at anytime.

 

You then make up your mind and you race upstairs. The bathroom is the first thing that comes to mind so you run up the flights of stairs until you remember the certain dark feeling of the hallway. You find the ornate door handle and push it open and close and lock it behind you. Just as you slide down to the floor to catch your breath the area of the front door has a loud crashing sound and splintering of wood.

 

The next thing you hear are loud and uneven footsteps racing to the back of the hive. You hear loud gruff voices sound around and disappearing to the back of the house. Now you really wish you would have stayed in the woods and wished that none of the violence and war happened. You put a hand to your mouth hoping that those things or trolls will be unable to hear you silently breathe in the darkness of the bathroom. 

 

Your blood pumper was going faster than you thought it could have. It was even faster than the time you were running from the danger back in your woods. The dry tube leading down your neck was making it harder and harder to breathe. It was known fairly well to you that something was not supposed to happen like this. Especially after you saw your possibly new troll “pal” if that’s the correct word.

 

The uneven, heavily pounding footsteps make their way around to the front room of the house and you can hear Gamzee talking to them. He is being as laid back as he could, almost as if he had first introduced himself to you when you awoke. It sounds as if he is trying to reason with the new guests in his hive.

 

Your train of thought always gets interrupted especially when you try to calm yourself down, but what can you really do about that?

 

Most of the conversation he is having with them is already muffled by the layers of ceiling and flooring between you. What you can make out of it is the fact that the visitors aren't very happy and you start to hear crashes and bangs happen in the room. Then you hear a gruff voice shout a command and you hear Gamzee still trying to talk to the owner of that voice. All at once everything about their conversation is shut out as you hear footsteps go away from your ears and some start going up the stairs.

 

Just when you thought everything could have gotten better you start to realize it all has gotten worse. Now those trolls or beings are going up the stairs and they could be looking for you. 

 

Scratch that. They most certainly are looking for you.

 

Why else would they be here and wrecking the purple tinted troll's hive? Just for the fun of it? You doubted that.

 

Your ears started to burn as did your face as you started to get nervous. You started to chew on your bottom lip trying to not cause yourself to bleed due to your fangs. Maybe they could smell blood after all. They could be trained to smell out you "dirty rust blood" and instantly grab you and kill you. Or even worse, they could make it a slow painful death. Or even worse still, they could end up taking Gamzee just for having you here and kill him first in front of you.

 

A huge frown appears as you think of these horrible things. Your mind starts to race with ideas of if you should escape the bathroom or if it would be one of the last places these visitors would look for you. For now you were safe, but how long would that last?

 

You tentatively get to your feet with slightly shaking knees and you remember the nice feel of your lance at your hip and it makes your knees relax, but unfortunately not your mind. Your eye had already adjusted to the darkness long ago so you were able to easily place the doorknob and the locking mechanism just above it.

 

First, you listened in to see if you could hear any more movements which there were plenty of gruff voices and clangs and crashing but not on this floor. You take a deep breath in and you push the lock slowly as if they would be able to hear the nice little *click* from below you. After this was achieved you put your other hand on the handle and twist it ever so slowly. The door is like soft malleable leaves in your hands as you move it towards your body to open it just a crack. You look around through the small slit to see that no one is occupying the hallway and you breathe out and in once more as you make your way to the hallway.

 

You look left then right and left again as you try to find somewhere to hide. You start to dash as quietly as possible to a vacant room down the hall just to your left and you slide in. In a quickening hurry you mark the room with your eyes trying to find somewhere to hide your lanky brown blooded body. You see the window against the wall but with this being close to the top of the hive you're afraid you wouldn't make the landing. Just as you start to think of a way to get yourself out of the window in a hurrying escape you hear thumping.

 

The thumping is coming towards you and you suddenly turn around and you blood pumper beats at an irregular beat and you get a shot of adrenaline and make your way for the closest place you could hide. In a pile of horns in the corner. You make sure to slide under them as to not make any noise and set any off. You cover up your own horns and you hope the visitors won't notice you. 

 

This pile wasn't the best place you could have picked. What, with rubber pieces sticking all around you and some right in your face made it hard to breathe. No time to complain because those visitors had made their way up to the floor and two gruff voices are heard right down the hall. You can't help but feel sweaty from the high tension built up in the air just around you and the shiny silver horns you hide in.

 

All at one blink two large bodies come in. You immediately see a great resemblance to the trolls who had been chasing you out of the woods. They have large spiraling horns much like Gamzee's, the face paint and the subjugglator design on their uniforms were just like Gamzee’s too.

 

Your eyes go wide at this discover and you want to gasp as you see one turn and face right at your hiding place but you know you can't. You held your body firm to keep from jumping as you see he has purple eyes.

 

They aren't anything like Gamzee's though. They are much darker and you can see around his eyes and in his face they are filled with hate. The troll's eyes are blank in all other emotion except for hatred and possible large amount of blood lust.

 

The clown makeup is made in a different fashion from Gamzee's with one thick grey line going around the eye and temple area and one large line going around the troll's mouth.

 

This is the scariest face you have ever seen on a troll in your entire life and you know it wasn't going to ever leave your mind. You dared not swallow as you tried to look elsewhere to try to calm yourself a bit as the large troll turned away from you.

 

His large black hair was also in a mess and his stature was even taller than that of your and Gamzee's. Just as your eyes slowly moved away from the haired mess you spot something shiny sticking up from the uniform's jacket. A shiny, brown lance with tribal rust colored markings. Your eyes tear up as you see the Cancer's symbol inscribed on the handle of the lance.

 

That was the lance you and Aradia had gotten Karkat for his wriggler day just before you all were to go into special fields of battle tactics, medicine or cavalreapers' training.

 

You two had taken your time going into the woods finding the best wood tree possible with the help of your wood beast friends. You both took all night and day working, blistered fingers and hands and lack of sleep you gave it to Karkat early the next morning as his present. He was upset you two had slaved to make it for him but in return you both got an accepted smile from him and he even looked a little teary eyed. Karkat of course said it was just some allergen he had contracted from the morning sun.

 

This piece of remembrance had made you lose just about all you could as you see the present all knarled from view as the troll again moved and they had flipped over a few things getting ready to make it to the horn pile. You no longer cared about fear. Your body was hot and you were ready to grab that lance that wasn't theirs. You gritted your fangs together as you felt your body preparing for action.

 

Just before you had sprung up in a surprise attack Gamzee had walked into the room. All at once the anger in yourself had subsided down to a medium sized flame in your heart and you felt the slimy tears brimming on your amber eyes. You were so upset and scared and hurt you started to shake, but you were unnoticed as you saw the two large trolls follow Gamzee out. All you could make out of any speech fragments that found your hurt ears were garbles and mumbles of his calm and yet amazed voice.

 

Silent tears fell from your face as you just stayed in the pile of horns not wanting to be found by anyone. You wanted to go home. It was time for you to leave. To go find your friends and return things back to the way they once were. You couldn’t take it anymore. You just felt so weak hiding from your enemy. Everything felt like it was just some hazy dream after a while and you start to drift off into sleep that was lined with unwanted nightmares of the large trolls.

 

~    ~     ~    ~

 

Your sleep didn’t last very long at all as you were awoken by footsteps very quick and quiet going down the hall. Luckily you awoke pretty easily anymore thanks to the frightening events that have been taking place. You moved slowly from the horn pile and you noticed it was now late afternoon as the light in the room was a dark mutant blood color. Again, this reminds you of Karkat, but you have to get back his lance first.

 

As you make your way to the hallway that is fairly darkened except for the light patches from some of the open doors you don’t notice anymore footsteps. You listen more intently but you still find nothing. Perhaps the large trolls have left this hive for tonight but you still keep an ear open for any slight sounds whatsoever.

 

One heel of your hand wipes at an itchy eye that has sleep crystals in the corner as you slowly and quietly make your way to the stairs. You notice there are knocked down pillars and everything is basically in a mess everywhere on the walls.

 

 Listening and looking behind you before you descend them and you make your way to the opening room. The first room you came upon as you entered the house with the troll who has taken you in.

 

Speaking of this troll he seems to be lounging on one of the things called a couch staring out the window. Some Sopor slime slightly on his chin from just recent consuming you presume. You slowly make your way around the couch watching out for any toppled over pieces of decoration. You look at him keeping a hand on your lance just in case something violent was going to happen.

 

To your surprise Gamzee turns his head to look at you and his half lidded eyes are bright and happy just like his lopsided smile. His fangs are coated in the green Sopor and his lips are of a green as well. To your surprise he doesn’t say a single thing as you remove your hand from your lance and sit down at the space on the couch next to him, but not too close.

 

You look down at the floor and again to your surprise he still says nothing. Not that you wanted him to speak since you kind of liked this quiet feeling. You feel the pain of the lance and the fear of being discovered by those creepy trolls, whom you were sure, were looking for you. You feel your body shake and you start to wonder why you’re here at all and why you haven’t left.

 

You raise your head and you lock eyes with the messy haired troll who is no longer smiling and his eyes are searching your face and your eyes.

 

“Those trolls up and scared the mother fuck out of me too brother.” He speaks lightly as in just one motion before you can blink or react in anyway, arms are around you and you are dragged toward this purple troll. The troll who had those subjuglattor clad trolls into his house to search for you. The troll who had taken to you to the beach and had let you sleep here.

 

“They be down looking for ye other low blood trolls. Got ‘em at get the motherfucking out the hive of this here.” He mumbles into your hair.

 

You feel his cold skin against you and his cold hands around your arms. His breath has the sweet and tangy smell as it did the first time you met.

 

Can you really trust him?

 

“Everyone be going looking out the side of the hives for more of you. I know you want to up and leave here, but just for the moon time it’d be unkind of them to find my brother.”

 

You know what he means. Of course they’d be looking for you and others that have gotten away. Did the lance mean Karkat was taken? Was he dead? What about all of the others? Were you the only one left?

 

The tears streamed down and you smelled sweet sweat as your nose started to run as well. Your body is hugged tighter as your warm body is pressed guardedly against the cold body of Gamzee’s.

 

“What were those?” Is all you could really manage to get out as you started to calm down from the small paps Gamzee had started to do. He really did start to make you relax.

 

“Those be subjugglators brother. They’re at protect highbloods like myself.” He says the last sentence with a less of a calmed sense and more of a lowered pitch. Almost as if he didn’t like it.

 

You just nod as you close your eyes and try to think of the waves and the beach. Something to keep your mind off of everything that has happened today.

 

“Mother fuckers be disorderly towards these there and here. They need to have properly respect outwards towards other trolls, but they don’t. Blood caste is the sacred, sick miracles they believe for.” You can hear Gamzee getting quieter and quieter as he says this. “That shit ain’t fresh as any Faygo been out for days. Everyone just needs where at be equal.”

 

Your head makes a small nod as you lay your hands on Gamzee’s chest. Fully allowing his hold to comfort you and you just shake off any sense of fear you had as you breathe slowly with Gamzee and listening to his blood pumper thump.

 

Maybe he really wasn’t like any of the highblooded trolls at all. You try to smile a bit at this thought as you notice the sun is starting to really set but your emotions starts to make you cry again. Gamzee holds you tightly and paps you every so often on the soft couch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, what visitors indeed...
> 
> Thanks again for waiting for me. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Kudos, Comments, Questions in the Comments, Bookmarks, anything lets me know you want more! ;3


	7. History Lesson and the Grand Highblood’s Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros and Gamzee talk outside in the sand about the past and how everything had started happening with the blood caste in as much detail as the two know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been what, two months since I've updated this story? ;A; I'm sorry augh..I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6 History Lesson and the Grand Highblood’s Son

 

The cold night air brushes against your warm blooded skin and makes you shiver slightly. You look out at the beach and there is a tall figure standing farther away looking over the sand into the vast ocean. The moon makes his shadow fall even farther from him and it looks doubled from his actual height.

 

You look around the dark beach and the dark waves hitting the shore. There isn’t anyone really around here that could see you. If they did, from the light the moons give off, you just hope they wouldn’t think you’re a lowblood. Toes into the cold grainy sand, you make your way to the salty smell’s origin and toward the troll.

 

The idea of just leaving this place and trying to find your fellow lowbloods hits your train of thought, of course. You feel yourself slow down and you look around once again just to make sure no one is watching. Could you really trust him? Just because he had been so nice to you doesn’t give a good reason to trust him yet. You wouldn’t be able to kill all of the subjugglators that came after you by yourself, but would he help you?

 

Maybe it was a coincidence that he came into the room you were hiding in. Maybe he didn’t even know you were in there. Or maybe he really was worried about you and that he was being sincere when he held you and let you cry. Perhaps he was this nice and that he disliked the subjugglators as much as he had sounded like he did just those few hours ago.

 

Your amber eyes focus on the cold blooded troll as you get close enough to him that you are now standing behind him. He doesn’t seem to really notice you’re there. Either that or he just didn’t greet you since he told you where he would be if you wanted to join him.

 

Once you get to this point you sit down and you cross your long legs under each other comfortably. Just like you had done when you were just a sweep or two younger with Karkat and Aradia. You really missed them and you couldn’t help but think about them every chance you got.

 

Before you could really collect any thought on what to start to talking about, you noticed that Gamzee sat down in the same fashion. He is still silent and staring out into the sea with a bottle of Faygo planted nicely into some dry sand not too far from where he has sat.

 

“You think my lusus’ll be going back here soon, brother?” he asks quietly.

 

You can’t get a good look at his eyes or face for that matter since he’s sitting a bit in front of you. You aren’t sure how to really respond to this question.

 

“I’ll just wait for him like I always do out in the mystical beach. He’ll make it here when he feels up to going here.” He replies to himself since you're not really able to speak at that point.

 

“Hey, you’re right you know? He’ll show up, but I just hope you won’t have to wait for too long out here. It gets pretty cold and the sand can get in your clothes.” You try to tell him this to sympathize for him. You haven’t seen your lusus either and you were wondering if Tinkerbull was still alive at this point.

 

Gamzee then turns his head over as he leans back on the heels of his palms behind him. He looks comfortable with your response and he smiles.

 

This grin. It always took you by surprise even though you sort of knew it was almost a permanent facial expression for the clown troll. It somehow would always make you relax a bit more. Your tense muscles relaxed and you found yourself spreading out your legs and leaning back on the heels of your palms too.

 

“Where’s your lusus to? Is he some big mother fucker too?” Gamzee seemed quite interested in this topic at the moment.

 

“Ah well no, not really. He’s actually really small. Small enough to fit in my lap, but he likes to fly around quite a bit too. I’m guessing your lusus is quite large?” You try to imagine his lusus instead of focusing on poor Tinkerbull who was probably lost somewhere. You didn’t want to think about the other horrible option that could have been bestowed upon him.

 

“Yeah, he be the sickening height way above all other lusus that I knew about. He couldn’t fly, but that mother fucker can swim like no other bitchtits seen swimmin’ out here.” He remarks with pure happiness and joyful under notes in his speech.

 

You’re still unable to really say anything else about this subject since it seems to have hurt you. It hurt because of your intense want to find everyone. All of those people of your woodland life before it all went to hell.

 

You watch Gamzee as he looks back over at the ocean, he breathes in the air just as you do and then he speaks for the longest time during that night.

 

“My mother fuckin dad be up and disappointed to this clown brother. Says I aint at the time to be really focused on equal blood caste. Ye see, he really wanted me at be like him. To think of ye as lower, less important and of no such miracles which every troll got. He started it all that mother fucker with the colorful array of blood.

 

“He made it so every other brother too low be doin’ the work for us high bloods. Workin it out with sweat and tears out your pores and eye holes. Bad work that aint wicked up in any place to been. I couldn’t regurgitate what he wanted me to be speaking to all of them. All of the ones that were mind mother fucking messed around with. The middle bloods, he called them up around their faces.

 

“Those scars brother, are from my dad. From the Grand mother fucking Highblood.”

 

You didn’t know all of that information on what was really going on and you soaked all of it up. So he is the son of the Grand Highblood? _The_ Grand Highblood?

 

The one who started the war with the seadwellers? The one who rules over all of the subjugglators? How could that be?

 

“He enslaved all of the lower bloods, Gamzee. All of the bloods from the yellow to the candied red mutant bloods on the hemospectrum. We were able to get out, which I’m sure you rememeber. He must have got severely pissed off because next thing he ended up doing was going to war with the seadwellers. I remember hearing about that. They had more numbers and the environment against the Highblood, but he was still able to deafeat them to point of surrender.”

 

All of this jumps out of your throat and mouth faster than you could possibly take it back. You felt yourself really wanting to get away from him now. To get away from this place. You still had one question however.

 

“Why did he decide to go after us? Because he was so pissed we were able to get away from him or was it all a game to him?” You felt yourself sit upright and not in such a relaxed pose. Your hand unconsciously moved to your lance and unbuckled the leather strap. The brown blood forces its way up and down your body as you feel true anger rise inside of you. A feeling you seem to get more often anymore.

 

“He got the middle bloods and forced the mother fuckers at joining. He brain washed ‘em or said they’d get laughassassins after ‘em if they didn’t. Yeah, then they went through the seadwellers ocean and done some heavy shit against them. Now he had been looked for the lowbloods. He wanted to get back at them. Maybe he felt you guys stood a chance to started up a ruckus to get him down. Faster than any miraculous thing to be done and stop him.”

 

So the Grand Highblood had felt there was a looming threat against him. Both with the seadwellers and the lowbloods that were able to escape his slavery. This really felt strange to be talking to his son. However, if all of this has happened, why are you still here talking about this? You know what was going on and why he went after you, either for revenge or to keep his standing, but why stay?

 

Why were you still here? You need to get out of here and find the lowbloods and tell them what you have learned. You needed to find them and team up. Take down the Highblood once and for all. You needed to get the middle bloods back from the mind control, which you assumed they were subjugglators, and bring them back to their former selves.

 

You stand up and you breathe out. Your hand slides the nice, shiny, metal, lance out. You set your eyes on your target just as you had been taught those sweeps ago. His purple eyes look only into your own amber eyes. He doesn’t seem unsettled for someone who’s about to be killed by a lowblood who was once a slave to his entire blood caste.

 

The only thing that bothered you the most is that he was silent the entire time you had stood up and made it a point you were getting your lance out. He didn’t say a word, get up, or look like he was going to move from his now half slouched, half sitting posture.

  
That, and the fact that he didn’t even look at the weapon in your hand. He just looked at you with the same purple eyes. They weren’t much different besides the fact that the shine had faded from them. He then takes his straight face and makes the same lopsided smile he had given you the first day you met.

 

It was the smile that you had to ignore as you brought the lance closer to his slender neck with the point just below his chin. You felt all of the anger inside of you boil over and you felt your blood pumper pump quicker as you stick his neck with the tip of your lance. He didn’t seem to pay any attention to this, just your face. He was looking right at you, still smiling as if you had just told him a joke or had teased him in some moirail type of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahaha what will happen??  
> Comments, Kudos, Bookmarks and the like let me know you enjoyed it and want more! :3


End file.
